Into The Future
by Catherine4
Summary: Dani & Scott - One parter on their wedding day. Pure fluff! Spoilers for non-Aussie veiwers.


Dani fell backwards onto the freshly made double bed and felt the soft sheet hug her body as she sprung on the soft mattress. A hug smile was plastered on her face, she could not get rid of it. Not that she cared. She wanted to be as happy as she was now for the rest of her life. But that was precisely the point. A familiar, gorgeous face gazed down on her, mirroring her grin. He pounced on her for a kiss.

"So Mrs. Hunter, how has your day been?"

"Oh, the usual" she teased, echoing his playful tone. "Married the man I love. But it's only 3:30, it could get better."

She winked at him. She was about to continue with another witty remark but he silenced her with a kiss, deep and tender and filled with passion. Dani forgot instantly what she was about to say.

"This isn't helping me get changed you know." They were lying side by side on the bed holding each other. Dani couldn't breathe. She hadn't wanted the church, or the fancy catering, or the mile-long guest list. The dress had been the one wish of her mother than she had agreed to.

"I can help you get changed, no problem."

Dani whacked him lightly on the arm and got up, walking over to her wardrobe. "That wouldn't be at all productive now would it?"

Scott also sat up and just stayed there on the edge of the bed watching his beautiful new wife. He couldn't believe he had almost lost her. Well, he had lost her. How he had been granted a second chance with this amazing woman he didn't know, he had someone to thank.

Dani lifted her blue evening dress out of the cupboard. Corset free, thankfully. She absently glanced over her shoulder and caught Scott's eye. She couldn't help herself, she just wanted to watch him, make so everything was really happening, scared that if she looked away for even a moment she would wake up and find it was all a dream. She couldn't quite believe this was all happening, it seemed like forever ago he had rode into her life on that beautiful snow white horse. 6 years, what had she been doing all that time? Wasting time was what. No book, nothing in the world is worth sacrificing this for, she realised that now.

She slipped the dress over her head and sank down onto the bed next to Scott. "We should really get back to the reception. We are guests of honour after all."

Scott looked at her with a cheeky wink. "Do we have to?"

"Hmm…" His hand working it's way up her back was making her seriously reconsider. "Maybe we could stay her for a bit. Make doubly certain that all this is really happening."

"Well, it is." Scott nuzzled her neck and planted light feathery kisses all over her skin to prove his point.

"I might need a bit more convincing" Dani teased. "It took us long enough to get this far, I might just be hallucinating."

Scott rolled his eyes jokingly and sighed. It did, he was an idiot. He'd nearly lost the woman of his dreams forever, and then, by some miracle when she actually returned, it had taken him this long to finally marry her. They had been engaged once before, a long time ago. But when Dani returned they agreed to take things slower. Not that it was that simple back then but Scott was having a hard time right now remembering the reasons why. It might have been something to do with Dani unbuttoning his shirt and the smell of her perfume that always drove him crazy.

"Thank God I got you back" Scott sighed, without really meaning to. Dani stopped at the last button and smiled broadly at her new husband.

"I don't think it's God you should be thanking."

Scott laughed, his grin doubling in size. He looked into Dani's beautiful green sparkling eyes and could tell they were both thinking the same thing. Dani looked down for a moment and Scott lightly touched her cheek so their eyes met again. "We owe our little girl a lot don't we?"

"We owe her everything." Dani turned serious, but the hint of a smile still played on her lips. "I can't believe how stupid I was. A successful career is nothing if you don't have anyone to share it with. You can't be happy on your own, you just can't."

"No need to worry about that now. The three of us have each other. Always."

"I know. I love you. I always have, it just took me a while to realise that. As soon as I found out I was pregnant, everything changed. I realised what was important in life. You and Bella, you're my life. Nothing else matters."

"And you're mine. That's why I married you." He lifted her left hand and kissed then shiny gold ring he had just placed on her finger. "See this? It's a new start. We're not taking about the past today, only the future."

"Fine by me. Right now we need to be at our wedding reception."

Scott groaned. He really didn't feel like being with anyone else right now. There would be plenty of time to celebrate with his Mum and siblings, Dani was the family he wanted to be with now.

"Hey, anyone home?" They heard the front door slam just as they were leaning in for a kiss and reluctantly pulled apart.

"Up here Hayls!" They heard two pairs of feet thudding up the stairs and then their bedroom door creaked open.

"Hey guys, Belle was getting restless. She wouldn't believe me when I said you'd be back soon."

Their daughter appeared in the doorway a second later, in her little lilac satin dress. "Look what aunty Matty got for me!"

Dani shook her head and cuddled up to her as she landed in between her and Scott on the bed. "Hey boo, destroying the flower decorations?" She looked at the pile of flowers on Scott's lap.

"No" she said innocently, "rearranging."

Dani shrugged. Fair enough. She looked at Scott and shook her head, leaning over for a kiss.

"I'll be getting back, the entire wedding party can't disappear." She gave Dani and Scott a little wink as she shut the door. "I'll leave you to it."

Dani felt Scott's fingers creep across the bed spread and entwine themselves in hers. His touch was soft and gentle; she would never grow tired of feeling his skin against hers. With her other hand, she stroked Bella's long brown hair and earned a beaming smile for the bouncy four year old. The smile that reminded her so much of her daddy's.

Scott looked down at his baby girl too. He saw so much of Dani in her. Everytime he looked at her he was back on that beach, seeing her mother for the first time and it reminded him instantly of everything that was right in his life, everything he needed to hold onto and work for. He wanted to stay here forever with his perfect little family but unfortunately, real life called.

"Right then trouble." He stood up and lifted Bella into his arms. "Back to the party hey?" He wrapped his free arm around Dani and they headed for the door.

"Daddy?" Bella said, when they had reached the stair case. "Why's your shirt undone?"


End file.
